


The Drama of Anniversaries

by Natsume_Aki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Drama Queen!Draco, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsume_Aki/pseuds/Natsume_Aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first anniversary, and Draco Malfoy was hoping for a ring on his finger at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drama of Anniversaries

When Draco Malfoy woke up that morning he felt incredibly refreshed, and almost Huffelpuffy from the happiness that flooded him. Today was his and Harry´s first anniversary; they had been dating for a year now. It had been the best year of his life. Harry had been incredible; he was romantic, understanding and above all caring. Of course they had their fights, and Draco still called often Harry Potter or Potty when he felt annoyed or irritated. They had too much history between them to just ignore everything that happened before they started dating, so fighting was sometimes inevitable. And Draco loved it. A good fight could clear the air right up, he thought. It often helped Harry, who was notorious for bottling up his feelings, to speak what was on his mind, what was bothering him. The two of them just clicked, it worked in a way. They were in love, of that he was sure. And Draco was hoping for something special form Harry tonight, something of the ring variety.

 

Draco stretched the kinks out of his arms and back. His muscles felt deliciously relaxed, and any pain he might have felt was of the good kind. Harry had taken extra time to prepare him the night before, like he sometimes does when he wants to make Draco feel more fantastic than normal.

 

Draco looked at the snitch alarm clock, it was 7.30 AM and that meant that Harry was still at home. As an Auror Harry had a flexible schedule; he sometimes worked nights, evenings or like today day shifts. Harry’s schedule was also the reason that Draco was spending the night at Harry’s place instead of Malfoy Manor. They hadn’t seen each other for awhile, and Harry had the day shift so he would like to sleep in some more after a night of intense love making. At Draco’s he had to get up real early to get ready for work and to get there on time.

 

Draco stood up, picked up Harry’s bathrobe, and put it on; tying the cord loosely. There was still plenty of time for a morning quickie, so he didn’t have to get dressed just yet. He crawled into the robe, sniffed the fabric and sighed. It smelled slightly of musk and sandalwood and something that was distinctive Harry.

 

Draco couldn’t hear the shower running, so that would mean that Harry wasn’t in the shower and that would mean that Harry was up for a while now. The first thing that usually Harry did in the morning was going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

 

He set out to find Harry. Eventually Draco found Harry in the kitchen quickly stuffing his face with a sandwich and taking swigs of hot coffee to get the mass down. He frowned, Harry should have at least another 1,5 hours before he had to get to work, so why was he hurrying?

 

“Harry?” he asked, “What’s going on? Why are you hurrying? You have plenty of time before you have to go to work.”

 

Harry walked towards him and grabbed his hands, brushing his thumb over Draco’s knuckles. “I’m sorry, love. There’s a crisis at work, so I have to get in earlier. I don’t know the details so I could be home late. Why don’t you go spent the day with your mother, hmm? That way you won’t be alone in the house.”

 

Harry kissed Draco lightly but tenderly on the lips, “I’m really sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow at Hermione’s. I’ll pick you up at eight. Well, I’m off!” And with a flurry of movement and a bright flash of green for the Floo Harry was gone. Draco was left standing there dumbfounded and shocked at what happened.

 

When Harry’s words penetrated though the shock and the daze of the moment, he could feel the hurt burning in his chest. Harry had forgotten...He couldn’t believe that Harry had _forgotten_ their own anniversary. Draco stumbled down the hall, back to bed where he flopped down. He stared at the ceiling, he couldn’t believe it! He refused to believe it! It couldn’t be true, that Harry who was so romantic that he did something special for every holiday. That he had forgotten something as important as a anniversary.

 

He sighed, maybe Harry had remembered and had somehow with all the stress of this morning forgot in momentarily. That was more likely than Harry forgetting it totally. He smiled, he would just call Harry for lunch, by that time Draco was sure he would have remembered that their anniversary was today.

 

Draco went to take a shower, and spelled his robes clean. He would have preferred to dress in clean robes, but he hadn´t had any other pair with him. He couldn´t wear one of Harry´s since they were too big for him, and cleaning them himself were out of the question. That was House-elf work!

 

He quickly dressed, brushed his hair and teeth and walked to the fireplace. He grabbed a hand of Floo Powder, threw it in the fire and drawled, “Malfoy Manor.”

 

With a flash of green, and a few spinning movements he was standing in his own bedroom. The Floo network had connected his room with Harry’s flat. It was more convenient that way. That way Harry wouldn’t have to run past his parents every time he was here. And Draco wouldn’t have to explain to his father, since his mother already knew, why Harry was coming and going in early hours of the morning.

 

He stepped out of the shower, and went straight to the shower. He was covered in soot, that he knew for certain. He didn’t want to answer any questions from his father about his less than perfect appearance. Especially the lecture that was soon to follow after.

 

Later when he was perfectly groomed and basically looked perfect, he joined his mother for breakfast. Apparently his father was doing something somewhere. He didn’t really listen when his mother explained it, he really didn’t care. As long as it wasn’t illegal, and against Harry Draco really didn’t care what his father was up to. Things had changed since the war; he talked a lot more to his mother for example, usually during teatime. Although, sometimes like today he talked to her during breakfast. They talked about Draco’s relationship with Harry, his expectations of today. Of the latest gossip of the rich and famous of the Wizarding World. Or just gossip about friends and acquaintances.

 

Once it was noon, Draco excused himself from the table to talk to Harry about his lunch plans.

 

“Have a wonderful afternoon, mother,” Draco said as he lightly kissed he cheek.

 

“You too, dear,” she replied smiling.

 

Draco walked towards the nearest Floo connection and grabbed a hand of the silvery powder. He threw it in the fire, and said as clearly as possible, “Ministry of Magic; Auror Harry Potter’s Office.”

 

He hoped that this time the connection got through on the first try. The Ministry’s Floo Network wasn’t always working as it suppose to. The last time he tried the direct connection to Harry’s office he got send to a ‘Patty Horrer’ from the ‘Insects and other Creepy Crawlers’ department.

 

Draco sunk down on his knees, stuck his head into the greenish fire, and hoped for the best. Soon the connection on the other side opened, and Bertha Parker, Harry’s ancient secretary, was clearly visible thought the green flames.

 

“Auror Potter’s office. How can I help you?”came the stern voice. Draco always thought that the women looked too much like McGonagall; it wasn’t even funny! He was sure that if she went to Hogwarts she would have been a Gryffindor.

 

“Good Afternoon, Mrs. Parker. I would like to have a word with Harry, if you please,” he replied.

 

“Oh, Mr. Malfoy. I’m sorry to say that Auror Potter isn’t in right now. Would you like to leave a message?”

 

Harry wasn’t in? Odd...Maybe he went to the bathroom or was delivering a case or something. “I just wanted to inquire about his lunch plans, Mrs. Parker. Could you tell me when he’ll return, so I could ask him myself?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but Auror Potter already went out for lunch. With Miss Weasley, I believe. He hadn’t said when he would be back. Should I inform him that you have flooded?”

 

Draco frowned. Harry went out with the Ginny Weasley. _Harry_ went out with the _Ginny Weasley_. On their anniversary no less. Why? Why would he do that, when he damned well knew that the she-weasel was in love with him? Why? Maybe it had to do with the crisis that Harry talked about of the morning.

 

“Mr. Malfoy?” asked Bertha snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

 

“Ah, no Mrs. Parker. It is alright. Harry is probably busy anyway with the crisis and all.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mr Malfoy, but I don’t understand...There hasn’t been a crisis at all today. On the contrary even, it is a rather slow day.”

 

Draco stared at her frowning face. He couldn’t believe it! Harry had lied to him; there wasn’t a crisis at all! And he went out with the she-weasel on top of that! He couldn’t believe it...What was going on?

 

“Oh, I must have misunderstood. Thank you for your help. Have a good day,” he said almost monotonous, and cut off the Floo connection.

 

What was going on? First Harry had said there was a crisis at work, which turn out to be a lie. And now Harry was out with the she-weasel. Draco couldn’t wrap his mind around it; it was like Harry had really _forgotten_ about their anniversary. And worse was about to dump him for the she-weasel. But that couldn’t be true right? It just couldn’t...

 

But the more he thought about it, the more he decided that it was quite possible to be dumped for Weasley. Harry had dated her before Draco, and Draco had always deep down had the feeling that Harry would leave him for her.

 

He was quite aware of Harry’s need for a family, and that was something that Draco couldn’t give him. By marrying the Weasley girl, however, Harry would be an actual son of the family; he would have _parents_. True, Harry was rather fond of Narcissa, but not yet enough to consider family. And Draco’s father would never be included into the Potter family, that was certain.

 

Also the Weasley girl could give Harry kids. Harry could be a _father_. And Draco knew that he would be a good one. Draco had noticed the wistful stares at the baby department at Quality Quidditch. Noticed the look on Harry’s face as he held up a small Quidditch uniform.

 

And it wasn’t like the girl was ugly, quite the contrary. Even Draco had to admit that the girl was pretty. Her once bight hair, had darkened. She had a nice figure, a beautiful sun-tanned skin and a friendly face. Draco knew that if it came down to it, he wasn’t the pretty one of the two. He was too skinny, too pale and too pointy to look remotely beautiful. At least that was what he usually thought, not that he let anyone know what he thought of himself. There was no need to give away his weaknesses, that could be his downfall.

 

The only thing that Draco could think of in which he was better than the she-weasel was money. He had lots of it, and she had almost none. The fact that he was rich wouldn’t have any effect on Harry’s judgement, that he knew. Money was something that Harry didn’t care about. So it would be no wonder if Harry would dump him; he could have someone with a lot more to offer than that Draco could give him.

 

Draco stumbled back to his mother, he would need the support. The only small relieve was that Harry apparently wasn’t going to dump him today. He had said in the morning that they would be at Hermione’s tomorrow. That would have to mean that he wasn’t going to dump Draco just yet. A little flame of hope fluttered through his dark cloud, he still had time to impress Harry, maybe just maybe he could change his mind. That flame was quickly extinguished when he once again thought about Harry and Weasley having lunch together.

 

He spent most of his day sulking in his room. He talked to his mother about his troubles, and the only advise that was given was that he should first talk to Harry about it. He wasn’t sure he could though. He was rather scared that if he asked Harry, if he wanted to date Ginny Weasley, he would say yes. The mere thought of it made the hairs in his neck stand upright and goose bumps decorate his skin. So after that he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling with thoughts about Harry and the she-weasel haunting his mind.

 

He could almost see the two of them sitting together at one of those small and romantic cafés in Muggle London. The would be sitting close together, their knees touching, and they would talk, and laugh. Light touches would be exchanged; Harry would have been too noble to kiss her just yet, since he was still in a relationship with Draco. They would have a great time, and Harry would have forgotten all about Draco. 

 

He was so lost in his dark thoughts that he almost missed the flash of green as the Floo network connected. If it wasn´t for Harry calling out his name, he would never had noticed it. He sat up as quickly as possible and looked at Harry; he looked serious, like something was bothering him.

 

“Draco, come over will you. I have something to tell you,” he said and abruptly disconnected the Floo.

 

Fuck, Draco thought, he was going to do it tonight. Harry was going to break up with him! He couldn’t believe it...Oh Merlin, how was he going to get through the night.

 

Draco reluctantly shifted of his bed, looked at the mirror and immediately after seeing the horror that was his hair he stared straightening it. Being dumped was no excuse to look poorly, he had to show Harry what he would be missing. He straightened his robes, cast a spell to make sure that soot didn’t stick to his clothes and skin, and went through the fireplace to Harry.

 

What Draco arrived in was something he didn’t expect. The lighting were turned out, and thousands of floating candles lightened the room, creating a romantic atmosphere. In the background Draco could hear piano sonatas and violin solos. But what caught his attention the most, was the small dining table being beautifully set for two. He walked towards it, and gently stroked the leaves of a red rose that lay next to one of the plates.

 

“Oh, you’re here! I hadn’t heard you come in,” Harry said smiling, dressed in a suite and an apron. “Happy Anniversary!”

Draco watched as Harry walked towards him, and kissed him soundly on the lips. Draco let him, he couldn’t believe it! Harry hadn’t forgotten after all! Happiness and hope came bursting through. Harry feeling that Draco didn’t react to his kiss, pulled back, and looked at him worriedly, “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

 

Draco smiled at him, “Everything is fine. Happy anniversary to you as well,” he said as he pulled Harry against him, and kissed him again. He pushed himself closer to Harry, wanted to feel everything from the erection that was currently being pressed into his hip to the stubble against his chin. Harry seemed equally exited, he pushed his tongue to meet Draco’s, and had grabbed the back of his head to push him closer. They were interrupted by a high _ting_ sound that came from the kitchen. Harry cursed and tried to pull away from Draco. Draco however held on to the apron, and tried to kiss him again.

 

“I’m sorry, but that means that dinner is ready,” he said between kisses, “I don’t want it to get burned. I’ll be right back I promise.”

 

Draco reluctantly let him go, and watched as Harry went towards the kitchen. Draco looked around the room and smiled. Harry loved him, the work to get this all done was a clear sign of that.

 

“Take a seat, Draco. I’ll be with you in a moment,” Harry said from the kitchen, “What kind of wine would you like with dinner?”

 

“That depends...What are we having?” Draco asked.

 

“I’ve got a shrimp cocktail as a started, followed by a delicious Spaghetti Bolognese, if I do say so myself. And as desert we have _chocolate mousse_ ,” the words chocolate mousse were basically purred. Harry knew damned well how much Draco loved chocolate, and especially chocolate mousse. That mischievous bastard, Draco thought amused.

 

“Then I believe a red wine would do fabulously,” Draco answered, as he sat down in front of the plate with the rose next to it. He guessed that this was his seat, he doubted that Harry would give himself a rose. Harry walked into the room, a towel swung over his shoulder and poured the wine into the glasses.

 

“Here you go. I hope it’s to your liking. You know that I don’t have a clue about wines,” he said sheepishly.

 

Draco picked up his glass, and took a sip, “It’s delicious. You made a fine choice.” His answer was rewarded by a bright smile. It was true that Harry was getting better with the wines, although anything was better than that dishwater that he had chosen on their first date. He watched as Harry walked back to the kitchen, and wondered where he got the suit. It was wonderfully made, his butt looked exceptionally fine from where Draco was sitting. He took another sip from his wine, and was determent to ask Harry about it later.

 

Dinner had been wonderful. The food was absolutely delicious, and the company was extremely delightful. Draco had enjoyed himself immensely. They shared touches and kisses while they ate. They also fed each other small bit of food. The only thing that bothered Draco was when he asked Harry about his lunch and about the crisis that had supposedly been at his work, the questions were skilfully deflected. It made the sense of hope dim a bit; Draco didn’t feel comfortable by the way Harry was acting. He let it go for now, though, he didn’t want it to spoil their evening.

 

After desert was eaten, or rather after Draco all but licked the chocolate mousse out of the bole, Harry said, “I’ve got something for you. To celebrate our anniversary.”

 

Harry fished a small box out of his pants and slide it over the table towards Draco. He looked at it, it was a small box, wrapped with a green lint. It was the kind of box that could contain jewellery, like a ring. He picked up the box, and removed the green ribbon. Could it be? Could it that Harry was going to propose? Was all his worrying about being dumped for nothing. Draco looked over the table at Harry; he wished harry would just give him a sign about what was in the box, but all what Draco could read from his face was nervousness. The only thing he could do was open it, and wishing with all his heart that it was what he had hoped to get.

 

Draco slowly opened the box, heart beating loudly against his chest. It would be a miracle if Harry couldn’t hear it. His hands started to sweat, and his heart felt incredible light. When it was open, his heart promptly fell. The box didn’t contain a ring, nor any other piece of jewellery. There on top of a piece of fabric lay a key, and an ugly key at that.

 

He looked up at Harry, and Harry looked expectantly back at him. Was this a Muggle way of breaking up with someone? Could it be that Harry really didn’t want him anymore? Draco felt devastated, silent tears started to stream down his cheeks.

 

Harry sat there stunned for awhile, before he sprang in to action. He swept Draco from his seat, and pulled him close.

 

“What’s wrong, love? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?”asked Harry distraught.

 

Draco looked up at Harry’s face, his eyes watery. How dare he ask if he did something wrong, Draco thought, of course he did something wrong, he was breaking up with him to shack up with the Weasley girl on their anniversary. They mere thought send Draco straight into loud sobs.

 

“Draco...love...Please, don’t cry! You know I can’t take it. Please tell me what’s wrong! Please,” Harry begged Draco rubbing his back and arms. And so Draco did. He told Harry about what he knew about the crisis, about his insecurities towards Ginny Weasley, and what he thought about the key that Harry handed to him. The words just kept coming; there was no way to stop them. Before he knew it, he had vented all his problems of today, and he felt a lot better because of it. That is until Harry started laughing. Draco stared at him in incomprehension, his cheeks still wet with tears. Why was Harry laughing, he thought. It wasn’t a laughing matter! He was being serious!

 

As he started to pull away, out of Harry’s arms, he was gently but firmly pulled back.

 

“You silly git,” Harry murmured affectionately in his ear, “You know that you are the one for me. Ginny helped me pick out the suit, you know I’m a disaster with clothes. Yes, I lied about the crisis, but that was just because I wanted to keep today a secret. Just one look at you in my clothes would have made me spill the whole thing. I just wanted to surprise you.”

 

“Really?” Draco sniffed.

 

“Really,” Harry said as he kissed Draco on the forehead, “You know when I handed you that key I had hoped you would be ecstatic about living together. Not crying your eyes out because you got a key, and thought I was breaking up with you.”

 

“I’m sorry. I love to live with you,” Draco said smiling lightly, “I’ll make it up to you.” 

He was happy, incredibly so. Harry wasn’t going to break up with him. They were going to live _together_! It wasn’t quite what he wanted, but it was good enough. He had Harry, and that was what he wanted most of all. Marriage could wait for a bit.

 

“Good, I’ll be looking forward to that,” Harry said leering over his glasses, “But first, there was something else that I wanted to give you.”

 

From his pocket Harry pulled out another box almost identical to the previous one. Harry pulled the box open, and this time there was a platinum ring nestled inside.

 

“Draco Malfoy,” he said, “Will you marry me?”

 

Draco stood there shocked beyond his life. Just when he thought that they would only be living together, Harry pulls this! He was totally unprepared for this. He stared at the ring, it was lovely. Simple in design with a beautiful finish. Then he looked at Harry, who had the same look on his face as when he handed Draco the other box. Unbelievable!, Draco thought, from going to thinking he was going dumped to being proposed to. And that in one day! He felt happy, ecstatic, beyond that even, but also dumbfounded and shock. It was the shock that prevented him from expressing his happiness. Draco felt like he was hexed with an _Immobulus_ curse.

 

So, he stared at Harry blankly, and the only thing that he could utter was a breathy, “Yes.” Before he promptly passed out. 

 


End file.
